deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Minuteman vs Afghan Warrior
The Minuteman, the American militia of the Revolutionary War who were "ready to fight at a minute's notice". VS The Afghan Warrior, the tribal warriors of Afghanistan that thwarted three British invasions. =Combatants= Minuteman (From pre-established DF Wiki Article) Minutemen were members of teams of select men from the American colonial partisan militia during the American Revolutionary War. They provided a highly mobile, rapidly deployed force that allowed the colonies to respond immediately to war threats, hence the name. The minutemen were among the first people to fight in the American Revolution. Their teams constituted about a quarter of the entire militia. Generally younger and more mobile, they served as part of a network for early response. Minuteman and Sons of Liberty member Paul Revere was among those who spread the news that the British Regulars (soldiers) were coming out. Revere was captured before completing his mission when the British marched toward the arsenal in Lexington and Concord to collect the weapons stored there. The term has also been applied to various later United States civilian-based military forces to recall the success and patriotism of the originals. (From Wikipedia) Afghan Warrior The Emirate of Afghanistan was invaded by the British three times, first from 1839-1842, again from 1878-1880, and again in 1919. In all three cases, the British invasions were thwarted by guerilla tactics used by the Afghan tribesmen, who, while they were armed with inferior weaponry, defeated the British using the terrain to their advantage. One tactic used the Afghans involved luring the British into narrow canyons and firing one them from above with jezails, homemade but nonetheless deadly rifles. =Weapons= Close Range Weapons Iroquois Knife (Minuteman) The Iroquois was a short knife made by the Iroquois Native Americans, with either a flint or later metal blade, which could be used as both a tool and a weapon. The knife was also used by Euro-American settlers, who found it to be a portable, reliable blade. For the purposes of this match, the Iroquois knife will have a metal blade. Jambiya (Afghan) The Jambiya is a short, curved Middle Eastern Dagger. The Janbiya is carried by most Arabian men above the age of 14, especially in Oman, and can be used as both a weapon and a tool, as well as a status symbol, as Jambiya carried by wealthy men are often decorated with gemstones or made from rare materials. 119's Edge The weapons are similar enough to call this one Even Swords Colichemarde (Minuteman) The Colichemarde is a European sword used in the 17th and 18th centuries. The weapon had a blade that narrowed from the hilt to the tip of the blade, making the sword lighter than a rapier, allowing it to perform rapid thrusting and stabbing attacks. Pulwar (Afghan) The Pulwar is an Afghan sword similar to an Indian talwar. The weapon has a curved, roughly 2.5-3 foot blade. The weapon often had a rounded pommel like the Indian talwar, but the pulwar often had a "cupped", rather than a disc-shaped pommel. 119's Edge The Minuteman's Colichemarde for its greater attack speed. Handguns Blunderbuss Pistol (Minuteman) The Blunderbuss pistol is essence, a smaller, pistol-size version of the blunderbuss, a short flintlock firearm with a bell-shaped barrel that allowed the weapon to fired a spread of shot. The weapon could fire musket balls or other improvised projectiles. Flintlock Pistol (Afghan) The Flintlock pistol is a short smoothbore handgun used in the 17th and 18th centuries, using a flintlock mechanism. The weapon fired a single round lead ball. 119's Edge The Minuteman's Blunderbuss Pistol for its shotgun-like spread. Musket Brown Bess (Minuteman and Afghan) The Brown Bess was the standard British musket for the late 18th and early 19th century. The weapon was a muzzle loading, smoothbore firearm firing a round lead ball. The weapon was typically fired in volleys at ranges of 50 meters or less, and was highly inaccurate at greater ranges. Rifles Kentucky Longrifle The Kentucky Longrifle is a rifle made by American settlers in the late 18th century, and saw a lot of use in the American Revolution. The weapon grooves in the barrel, or rifling, gave the weapon a much greater range than a musket, up to 300 yards in the hands of a skilled user. The weapon had a caliber ranging from .36 to .60. Jezail The Jezail is a crude, handmade matchlock or flintlock rifle (flintlock for the purposes of this match) made in Afghanistan and other surrounding South Asian countries during the 18th and 19th centuries. Like the Kentucky rifle, the Jezail had a rifled barrel for long range accuracy at about the same range as the Kentucky rifle. The Jezail, however, was often a large caliber, from .50 to .75 caliber. The weapon sometimes had a crude bipod for sniping purposes, and could fire nails and even stones as well as lead balls. 119's Edge The Afghan's Jezail for its greater caliber and ability to use a variety of ammunition. =X-Factors= Notes Battle ends January 14th. Battle Minutemen: Afghan: Five Minutemen walk into a narrow canyon in a mountain range. Unknown to them, five Afghans lie in wait on the sides of the gully, weapons at the ready. An Afghan warrior fires his jezail, hitting a Minuteman in the chest, killing him. One of the Minutemen catch sight of the Afghan sniper and picks him off with his Kentucky Long Rifle, scoring a headshot. Another Afghan covers his allies with his jezail, as they move in close, however, he cannot get a clean shot through a grove of trees. A Minuteman fires his Brown Bess at an incoming Afghan, but misses. An Afghan with a similar musket, is luckier, and score a shot chest shot on a Minuteman, killing him. . A Minuteman avenged his fallen comrade by blasting the Afghan that fired the shot with a blast to the face with his blunderbuss pistol. The minuteman then draws a Colichemarde sword at another Afghan who attacked with a pulwar. The two blades clash for several seconds, before the Minuteman disarms the Afghan with a strike that wounds his hand. The Afghan, however, keeps fighting and draws a flintlock pistol and shoots the Minuteman, killing him. A Minuteman sneaks up behind the Afghan who fired the flintlock and cuts his throat with an Iroquois knife. Meanwhile, a second Minuteman and Afghan clash nearby. The fight is ended when the Afghan stabs the Minuteman in the chest with his Jambiya. The last surviving Minuteman picks up a fallen comrade's Brown Bess and fires a single shot into the Afghan, killing him. The Minuteman drops the musket and picks up a still-loaded Kentucky Rifle from a fallen comrade and went in search of the last Afghan. The last Afghan, however, had the Minuteman in his sights. He rested the jezail's bipod against the ground and took aim, before squeezing the trigger, scoring a shot in the chest. With his last breath, the minuteman said, "Though I may die, America will live one... One... day... we will defeat... you. "Allah curse the western invaders!", the Afghan said in his native language. He had no idea that over 150 years later, a similar battle would end very differently... Winner: Afghan Warrior Category:Blog posts